Higher power of a vehicle drive motor used in hybrid automobiles or electric automobiles is required, and accordingly a power conversion device is required to be for high power. An improvement in connection reliability of a conductor member connected to a power semiconductor module for power conversion and a capacitor module for power smoothing, which are provided in the power conversion device, is required for high power.
In PTL 1 (JP 2008-252962 A), a resin body 24 is connected to relay a terminal of a reactor 14 and a terminal of a capacitor 13.